<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nute doesn't have a right arm ft. Oakley by Xann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376035">Nute doesn't have a right arm ft. Oakley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xann/pseuds/Xann'>Xann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Ace (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genderbend, Made-up galaxies, Made-up planets, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Outer Space, mostly just dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xann/pseuds/Xann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nute, you're left handed?<br/>"Dude, my right arm is a cannon. What did you expect?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nute doesn't have a right arm ft. Oakley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nute, you're left handed?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Dude, my right arm is a cannon. What did you expect?" </p><p> </p><p>    Nute pulls a face at Oakley, questions marks appearing above him. </p><p> </p><p>    "Where's your right arm then? What happened to it?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Bandits. Raid. Not enough defense. Shing shing. Knives and guns everywhere. Arm gone. That's it. I think it's somewhere in space, I really wouldn't want to see it again. It looked like a limp dick when my eyes were blurred by tears."</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley gives a nod at the simple yet very questionable explanation. "And you somehow didn't bleed to death?" </p><p> </p><p>    "Oh, I would've alright. But those sick bastards thought I shouldn't, so they literally pressed hot iron against my bleeding arm socket to stop the bleeding."</p><p> </p><p>    Nute shrugged, throwing a jazz hand. "See, there was this place for me to put my arm into Void. But since I don't need it anymore, Zyol made me this to attach it on."</p><p> </p><p>    Nute pats at the elaborated shoulder pads he usually wore. </p><p> </p><p>    "And the slot disappear by itself when Void modified itself to fit this." </p><p> </p><p>    "Soo your cannon is alive?"</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley glances at the cannon. Its eye staring straight onto his soul as it leans against the wall, Although small, the eye (at the center of the cannon) was impossible to miss and it creeped him out a lot. </p><p> </p><p>    "Yea, I mean kinda. I don't actually know where they came from though."</p><p> </p><p>    "You said they came in threes?"</p><p> </p><p>    "More like the last remaining three. We have sailed across the outersphere to try and find more of its kind, but it just seems like they've disappeared. Poof, gone, like an atom in midst of stars."</p><p> </p><p>    "You found its origin?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Fern did. And the planet looked like a tsunami and a wildfire took place there simultaneously, with uneven and dry surfaces. We also found bits of metal, but judging by Void's reaction, I don't think it was one of them."</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley nods again, cradling his chin with his hand, signs of wanting Nute to talk more.</p><p> </p><p>    "I don't know, honestly. Maybe we'll find them someday."</p><p> </p><p>    "So back to all the bandits thingy, why the hell did they chop your arm off?"</p><p> </p><p>    Nute cringed.</p><p> </p><p>    "They wanted Void. It was one of those rivalry situations where people would try to overthrow other people. And to them, getting Void was somehow overthrowing me, and I must admit, it was. Void refused to let go of my right arm, so they chopped it off."</p><p> </p><p>    "Wait, they wanted your cannon, for what?"</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley's thick Scottish accent made it sound like an interrogation. </p><p> </p><p>    "Void has a name out there, Oaky. It's last of its species, plus all the damage it can inflict..." </p><p> </p><p>    "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>    "And have you ever seen meteor showers in your life? That's actually just me and Void shooting stars back into the outersphere. It's pretty, but up close it just looks like fireworks that didn't explode."</p><p> </p><p>    "That's interesting."</p><p> </p><p>    Nute smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>    "Trust me, when you do that every single week, you'll get so bored quickly."</p><p> </p><p>    "Once is enough in this world."</p><p> </p><p>    "True. There's hardly anything new when you've lived for thousands of years."</p><p> </p><p>    "How old are you again?"</p><p> </p><p>    Nute actually had to think for a while. Then he looked down at his fingers as he counts like a child doing maths.</p><p> </p><p>    "A proud artifact of 5000 years. I was born on a ship and would die on a ship, just don't know when and how."</p><p> </p><p>    "That's a long time. I was born 28 years ago." Oakley chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>    "You know, it's just sad when I have to send someone off. It makes me feel like I haven't even got to know them yet, even when I know everything about them."</p><p> </p><p>    "One day, almost everyone here would die. I wouldn't be exceptional, but that's okay, at least we've lived. </p><p> </p><p>    Nute hummed out his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>    "I actually still have a question."</p><p> </p><p>    "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Do you not need to breathe?" Oakley asked this so seriously Nute had to admire his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>    "We don't really have a reason to. I mean, we have lungs, but we're used to the conditions up there, though I must admit I was surprised that my voice sounds like this on Earth. We vagabonds actually have higher octaves in speech in the outersphere because of helium content."</p><p> </p><p>    "So you breathe now?"</p><p> </p><p>    "It burn a little at first, but better than not breathing at all. I would look like a statue." </p><p> </p><p>    "Well, being here for a year or two does change a lot of things..."</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley's mind flashes to Endress. They couldn't be considered humans at this point... They were a literal green skeleton in robes, and it was amazing considering the fact they could talk. But they make it clear that they don't give a fuck about science because curb your logic. </p><p> </p><p>    "Anything else before I leave for bed?"</p><p> </p><p>    "You..." Oakley raked his brain for questions. "You said you create stars. Can you tell me more about them?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Well, we do. It's usually for rogue species, that had their home planets destroyed by natural causes or bandits, to reside in, but I do have one that I favour a lot."</p><p> </p><p>    Nute raises his left hand to show Oakley a hologram of a planet. </p><p> </p><p>    "That's Eureka. It's been in the Stallion's Bow for as long as I've created it, and still showing signs of growing. There's currently 27 species on Eureka, and they are somewhat peaceful."</p><p> </p><p>    "Stallion's Bow is another solar system?" </p><p> </p><p>    "No, it's a galaxy that Zyol found. I just put Eureka in."</p><p> </p><p>    "Zyol and Fern are your brothers? You seem fond of them."</p><p> </p><p>    "Nah, we met around the time we found our weapons, Zyol's a Temnaian, and Fern's an Arluae. Different species, if you can't tell."</p><p> </p><p>    "What are you then?"</p><p> </p><p>    "I'm a Saphry, my planet is just in the solar system beside this one."</p><p> </p><p>    Oakley's eyebrows raised. </p><p> </p><p>    "How many species are there in this entire galaxy?" </p><p>    "I can confidently say only Earth and Saphrix are the only planets inhabited in the milky way. There's a lot of empty planets here. But out there, not so much. The outersphere could be said as overpopulated. There's about 579 species we've found and contacted all together."</p><p> </p><p>    "That's something to keep me up all night."</p><p> </p><p>    "I guess it is. Well, I'll be taking my leave now."</p><p> </p><p>    "Sure, sorry for hogging you up."</p><p> </p><p>    Nute whistles at Void, who waddles over to connect itself to his shoulder pad. </p><p> </p><p>    "See you tomorrow then."</p><p> </p><p>    "Goodnight, Nute."</p><p> </p><p>    "Night Oaky."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just realized Nute in the game actually has an arm... It's just that her arm is robotic like, so I didn't see it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>